Old Puppet
by Free-da-Dragon15
Summary: It's been centuries since first time I've became a Pokemon. Centuries since I've seen that little boy again. Centuries… Since I've… Never… No. Never forgiven him. Each year, I lure a boy to my house who looks exactly like him, and take control of him. I use his body to become a human trainer. Greyskyshipping, post-game, OoC, Hue's PoV.
1. Prologue

**-( Puppet's PoV )-**

_ It's been centuries since first time I've became a Pokemon. Centuries since I've seen that little boy again. Centuries… Since I've… Never… No. Never forgiven him. Each year, I lure a boy to my house who looks exactly like him, and take control of him. I use his body to become a human trainer. Many has tried to catch me, but only one for every hundred years has successfully caught me. Only because I let them. That… That is when I fully take control. So, I'm free to see what kind of trainer his ancestor is this time around._

_"Come on, Serperior, this way." Murmured a voice from afar. I turned around to see a boy. His eyes a light chocolate brown with hair to match. Only darker… Ahh, his ancestor. I smiled as I decided to make my appearance. He stopped slight, and eyes me. He pulled out his pokedex, and decided to see who I am. He smiled, "Come on, let's catch him!"_

_His serperior growled at me, not trusting me. "Don't, Kyohei! It's a trap!"_

_Ahh, Kyohei is his name this time. Well, then. I decided to pull off my act. I ran up to him and cuddled on his shoulder. He winced slight, but after a while, he smiled, "Doesn't he look… Uh… Adorable?"_

_"Get off him!" Serperior hissed, and growled at me._

_Kyohei petted Serperior's head, and chuckled lightly, "Don't be jealous, Serperior. You're always my favorite."_

_Oh, I wouldn't say that for long. His serperior would suffer. His serperior would feel pain… Just like what that boy did… Centuries ago. Now that I've found his current ancestor, now I can see how long he would last. I laughed as Serperior growled. Kyohei huffed, "If you won't behave, then fine!"_

_He looked at me as I got off his shoulder and held up a duskball. It is dark, after all. "Would you like to come with me, lil fella?"_

_Finally… The moment of truth. I eyes him and he nodded. I smiled, and nodded. I bumped my head onto the duskball. Finally… Caught. Now time for the REAL fun._

**-( Normal PoV )-**

Once things has been settled, he smiled at his serperior. A new pokemon. Now, rather to use it in his team or not. It's been a while since he caught a new pokemon, but since it's new, he might as well. What's the harm.

"Shall I use it in my team?" Kyohei asked.

Serperior turned away. Now, Kyohei started to get concerned. His serperior never got this angry before over a new pokemon. So, it couldn't be jealous, could it? He didn't know. He wanted to comfort it, so he decided to place the duskball onto his belt and walk up to it.

"Ah-!" He gasped, and fell to his knees as a sudden pain got into him. Ahh, no! What is going on!? Serperior started to grow concerned now, and gave out a cry of worry. Kyohei grunted, "W-What is happening?"

He soon screamed as a dark shadow appeared, coming from his duskball. His newly caught pokemon! What could it mean? Kyohei soon decided to pick up the duskball to check it out. Only for the shadow to completely cover him in some dark smoke. Serperior gave out a cry of fear, and used it Giga Drain to weaken it. Only, it had no effect. Serperior was not scared for it's master and slithered out to get help.

"Hold it…" Murmured a voice, causing Serperior to stop. It's eyes widen to see it's master there, but… His eyes. His eyes are red. Serperior was now scared. Kyohei held up Serperior's pokeball, "… You'll never be used again."

The red beam got it, and returned it to it's pokeball. Once he did return it, he looked at it. His expression emotionless, "Only for information."

He stood up, and walked out of the building. The building where only a little girl lives… A little girl who saw the whole thing.

"_Someone… Help this boy…_" She murmured, and disappeared. She wasn't even there in the first place.

—  
**To be Continued…**

* * *

******Summary:**  
_It's been centuries since first time I've became a Pokemon. Centuries since I've seen that little boy again. Centuries… Since I've… Never… No. Never forgiven him. Each year, I lure a boy to my house who looks exactly like him, and take control of him. I use his body to become a human trainer._


	2. Chapter 1

**-( Hue's PoV )-**

"Come on, already!" I yelled, "Pick up!"

It's been a while since I've seen Kyohei. In fact, everytime I call him on my Xtrancever, he never picks up. Which I thought at first that he was too busy to answer, but now... Now it's ridiculous. I call him everyday, but he still wouldn't pick up. I hate this, I really do. However, though... It's not like I care. It's just that he's been my best friend since we were babies, and it gets ridiculous at times. He's hard to handle, and for once I would be glad if he left me alone. Ahh, but that's the thing. I'M trying to call HIM, and when I wanna talk, he ignores me. Ulg, so annoying. I decided to call again.

"Pick up, already!" I yelled impatiently over the Xtrancever. Finally, he picked up. I frowned, seeing his image. However, I ignored it, "What took you SO long, huh? If you didn't want to talk to me, then at least pick up and tell me so! Kyohei-where are you at?"

I now notice he was apparently in a dark place. Deep red, and it also looked haunted. I frowned, could that place be? He looked at me with those strange eyes, "_... H-Hue. It's you._"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course it's me, you idiot. Look, I wanna talk to yo-"

"_-Leave me alone._" He interuppted, and hung up.

My eyes widen, "What did you tell me!?"

I growled in anger, and I decided to call again. He did pick up again. He was frowning this time. I growled, "You do NOT tell me to "leave you alone", Kyohei! That was rude, and so unlike you! If you really wanted to be left alone, then that tells me-"

"_-I mean it. Leave me alone!_" He growled and hung up again. I stood there dumbfounded. What the hell just happened? I growled again in anger. What's with him!? I growled and I walked off to where I was at. I wanted to forget Kyohei, and leave him alone like he wanted, but...

"What is wrong with you?" I asked. I ran off. I do have an idea on where he's at.

* * *

I arrive to where I have an idea where Kyohei's location is at. I frowned, looking up at the house to where it's at. It's dark, and mysterious. I didn't like it when I came here before, so I ignored it. Now, I feel that Kyohei might be there. It's dark, yes. It's also haunted, like I said before. Now, it's just plain creepy. I sighed. I needed to get through this. See what the hell is wrong with Kyohei. I walked right in.

"The strange house." I murmured, "I hope I'm right."

* * *

Once inside, I looked around. It's been a while since I've seen this place. I shivered slight, and walked around. I gotta get through this. As I walked through, I stopped to see what is going on. I frowned, "Stay strong."

Of course, that's what Kyohei always says. Kyohei always says that to keep me going. That's what got me through to saving my sister's Purrloin-which it's a Liepord now-and helped him get through the league. Once I've settled down, I walked somemore. What I don't like it that it's silent. Silent? Yes, there was no Pokemon around, and that only my footsteps are only making the sound. I shivered slight. Maybe my emboar could make some sound.

"Come on out, Emboar!" I yelled, and he came out of it's Pokeball. I smiled as it gave out a cry. I nodded, "Perfect. Thanks. I need you to keep me company."

It gave a nod. Perfect. I walked around now with Emboar by my side. Good, I hear his stomping. That lets me know I'm gonna be protected. After a while, I stopped at the second floor, in front of the middle room. It's dark, yes, but I feel like someone is in there. I walked in, and looked around.

"Emboar?" I asked. I don't hear his stomping anymore, and I don't see any light from his flames. I turned around to see him frozen there. I frowned, and walked up to it, "Stay strong. That's what Kyohei says. Alright? You're a tough guy, right?"

It snapped out of it's frozen fear, and nodded. I nodded back, "Good. You're a tough guy."

I heard a small chuckled. I turned around, growling, "Who's there!?"

It chuckled again, "_I'm your so-called "friend" you're looking for, Hue._"

I turned around to see Kyohei there. His eyes glowed among the darkness. They were red. My own eyes widen, "K-Kyohei... You're..."

"_You're not ready for me, yet._" He said, and held up a pokeball-no, it's a duskball, "_'Cause the only way I'm gonna get outta this is a battle..._"

I frowned, "You're not Kyohei. Who-or what-are you?"

"_Ahh, so you're the one..._" Murmured Kyohei, frowning now, "_Your ancestor took away my best friend... Centuries ago._"

My eyes widen, "What...!?"

"_Come on out, Barnette!_" He cried. He summoned up a new pokemon I've never let him use before. I frowned, recognizing it as a ghost-type. Strange, I don't see him using any other pokemon to his team... However, he did level it up... A lot. I backed up. It's about the same leve range as my other pokemon, so maybe... Just maybe. One battle could free him. I looked at Emboar, who froze back up in fear. I growled, and turned back to Kyohei, "Whoever you are, I'm going to free you, Kyohei. Come on, Emboar, let's take care of this pesky ghost!"

"_Barnette isn't pesky, Hue. He's my new friend, so I suggest you address it as such. Barnette, use Shadow Ball!_" Kyohei said, growling.

Barnette used the move, hitting Emboar while it's still frozen in fear. I gasped, "Emboar! You should've dodged that!"

"_He's scared, Hue. You should've thought this through, ya know. You won't be strong if your Pokemon are too scared to fight._" Kyohei said.

Wait... That's something Kyohei would say. I looked at him. He still has his battle stance. However, he looked like Kyohei. Right there. Only difference is his red-eyes. So, he's possessed, but his personality hasn't changed. He might've told me to "Leave him alone" earlier to keep me safe. So, that's it, huh? I smiled, "Kyohei, thanks."

"_That wasn't advise, Hue. That's what I'm saying to get you to leave. You should've listened, Hue. Leave me alone._" Kyohei murmured, now glaring.

I smirked, "Who says I should listen to you? You're still Kyohei."

"_What happened to "who am I", Hue? I am not who you thing I am. If you're gonna act like this, then you'll die._" Kyohei said, and pointed at me, "_Barnette, Shadow Ball!_"

I was ready to take the hit when something appeared on my shoulder. I looked to see what it is, only to freeze. I was in a different place. I was still in the house, but I was in the basement. I looked on my shoulder to see an abra there. I looked in front of me as a little girl appeared. I backed up slight, "W-Who are you?"

"_You're not ready to take him on yet._" The little girl said, "_If your friend said "leave him alone", then leave him alone._"

I frowned, "Kyohe-"

"_-He is a strong trainer. I can tell. He can handle what possessed him, but he won't do it alone... However, you're not ready._" She interrupted me. Her eyes were as red as Kyohei's eyes. However, unlike Kyohei, she at least is normal.

Hurt became clear to my heart, "What do you want me to do then? I can't leave my best friend here, possesed like this!"

"_You need an item. You need an item that will protect you against his shadows._" She murmured, "_However, only one person has it. That was your friend's ancestor. He passed centuries ago, and gave it to someone else, someone with the name... Martin._"

I frowned, "What item is that?"

"_You need to figure that out by yourself._" Murmured the girl, "_I don't know where it is at now._"

I gave off a hurt look. I turned around to see Abra saved Emboar too. I nodded towards my starter, "Emboar, we need to save Kyohei, but... Not right now."

Emboar nodded, and I turned back around to thank the girl only to see... She's gone! I looked around, "Where did she go!?"

I froze when I heard a distant voice, "Oh not, Emboar, return!"

I returned it to it's pokeball, and hid in the darkness of the basement.

"_He's still here, huh?_" Murmured the voice, "_He's lucky that little girl saved him._"

I gave a low growl, and I stay hidden in the shadows. I frowned as I saw Kyohei came down, holding a litwick like a candle. I backed up quietly as the light got closer. Kyohei was there, yes, but he was giving an emotionless look. Almost like a doll. I frowned at that thought. Kyohei isn't a puppet. No. He isn't. He looked around as the litwick gave a cry, "_You thought you saw Emboar? Here? He might've returned it to it's ball, Litwick._"

I backed up even more when he walked forward and stood in the center with just a litwick light. I waited as it got intence. The only sound I hear is my beating heart, which was beating like a drum. I swear, he can hear it too. He looked around. I held my breath when he looked my way. He stopped. My breath did too. My eyes widen. Oh no, does he see me?

Litwick gave another cry. Kyohei gave off a sad look, "_I knew we should've taken care of that girl, but she only appears when SHE wants to talk to you. So, she wouldn't come when she knows._"

Litwick gave another cry, sad this time. Kyohei nodded, "_Hue will come back. I know him. He'll come back, and challenge me again... For now, Barnett needs rest. B... B-Barnette..._"

My eyes widen when he fainted. Litwick gave off a cry of concern. I wanted to run to him, but someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned to see that girl from before. She shook her head, and watched. I turned back to see that barnett from before. My eyes widen as it stood on top of Kyohei, giving off a longing look. It remain quiet as it looked at the Litwick, saying something. Litwick nodded, and straddled off.

"That barnette..." I murmured, "Could that be...?"

Barnette sat down on Kyohei's stomach. I frowned. So... That barnette is responsible? I felt that same pressure on my shoulder. I appeared at the entrance. I blinked. Abra teleported me here. I looked to see Abra teleported back. I hid away from that house because I saw Barnett at that front window. I hid until the coast was clear. I used my Unfezent to fly away. Back to my hometown.

* * *

"Hue, you do know WE'RE paying for that wall of yours! That's like... The 10th wall you punched today? Look, I know you're upset, but at least control your anger! You're worse then-"

I only half listened to my mom when she was scolding me. I was angry. Upset. I wanted to let my anger out in someway, and a Pokemon battle wouldn't help at all. No, every trainer who I tried to face would run away, seeing my anger, and thinking I would kill them. No, Kyohei wouldn't approve if I was a murder. I just wanted to let my anger out in some way. So, I punched the walls around my house... Imagining if it was that damn barnette who possessed my best friend. I wanted to cry. However, I'm a guy. I shouldn't cry. I shouldn't. Especially around my little sister.

"-Hue, are you listening to me!?" She asked, now concerned.

I scratched the back of my head, "... Kyohei and I got into a fight. I can't apologize because he wouldn't talk to me now. Nor listen."

"Oh honey." Murmured my mom, "Maybe you should give him some space to cool off. He won't forgive you right away."

I nodded, "That... Is what I'm planning to do."

"Alright. Why don't you give him a call later?" My mom suggested, "He seems to be the kind that forgives easily."

I nodded, "I will."

"Take deep breaths. Calm down, and don't punch anymore walls, alright?" She asked with pleading eyes, "It'll all workout later."

I nodded again, "Alright."

"Alright then." She said, now smiling, and walking out. That got her outta the way. I sighed. Where do I go? Where do I look? What does the item look like? All these questions I keep getting in my head. I wanted to help Kyohei. I wanted to help him, and get him out of that barnette's possession. However, I need something that will break him free. He can hold it off, but he will not hold it off forever. So, what do I do?

I looked up to see my little sister there. She smiled, "Hue... Can I share a dream I had with you?"

My eyes widen. Last time, she had a dream, it helped Kyohei. Maybe. Just maybe. It'll help me. I nodded, "Sure."

-  
**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Guest replies:**

**X: **_I believe you guessed right._

**Cherry:** _Thank you. Here's the next update._


End file.
